Once in a Life Time Love
by Stephykatz
Summary: A fight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought would always be there. Alex and Walker finds out how strong their love for each other really is. Chapter 5 is now up.
1. The Fight

Summary:Afight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought wouldalways be there.Alex and Walker finds out how strong their for each other love really is.

Here is my newest story, I wrote it a few months ago, and started to work on it some more. I hope you like it. Remember I'm not in any way a wirter, I'm just a preson who puts some random ideas on MS word. Please reveiw to let my know what you think and what I can do to make this story better.  
Steph

* * *

It's around 8:00 PM, day isslipping into night. Alex just has to leave her apartment for a little while to clear her mind. She can't keep her thoughts organize any longer, she just feels so lost without him. Walking out onto the street, she looks around at all the people on the busy Dallas streets. Almost a block away she notices three men. They're all tall, well built, and two of them have cowboy hats on. One of them she thinks she recognizes. As they come closer to her, Alex knows who all three men are. The only one she can look at is the man with the redish hair, seeing they all havetheir ranger star on; she just wants to run away. As the red hair ranger passes, he's not even looking at her, but utters "Miss Cahill," and nods as he continues on. Alex can't believe that it's over; all she can do is sit on some stairs, and cry. "What happen to us Walker? Everything that we have and all the love we've share?" sobbing to herself. Walker can hear her cries, wanting to run right back to her, but things were said that changed their life's completely. About two weeks ago from this very day. Those words ended everything they have together.

Walker holds her ring in his pocket, she had thrown it at him that night as she declared it was over, and she never wanted to see or hear from him ever again.

Alex thought how could he just walk by without any hurt in his eyes? "Does he even miss me, all of our love and the magic that we have." After Alex informs Walker of what she 'wants', he remarks "Good, I never want to see you ugly face again." Alex starts to cry fiercely while she thinks about the events of that night.

Walker was totally zoned out, Trivette and Gage recognizes something terrible must have occurred. They both know he loves her move than anything in life, or life itself. Walker thinks about that night, he can't believe what he said to Alex. It was just anger from her telling him that it was over. After realizing what he verbalized to her, Walker wasabout to tell Alex that he wassorry and didn't mean a word of it, instead she takes off her ring and flings it at him and runs as fast as she can from the ranch out to her car.

* * *

I own nothingofWalker Texas Ranger, at all. All I own are my ideas. 


	2. The News

Summary: A fight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought would always be there. Alex and Walker finds out how strong their for each other love really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything this story(okay maybe the ramdon ideas I have but that is all). They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Time for the reviews!  
Space-Case7029 thanks, and I will be writing more soon.

WalkerandAlex4ever -Thank you, and here you go, the next chapter!

Danhyde girl -I glad that you liked it.

WalkerLovesAlex4ever -But don't you feel special?

Anabunahnuh -Thanks for all your tips, and I do agree with you about Walker saying that, I just needed something to put there.

Ghostwriter -You'll just have to wait to see what happens. lol

PersonWorld -With my stories you never know where there going to go. I hope that you still think it's great after this chapter. I don't know if Walker and Alex can stay mad at each other foreveror not, you'll just have to wait too see.

Walkerlover5011 -I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter, hopefully you like this one too.

I would like to thank everyone who wrote a review, truthfully I didnt think that many people would like my story. I be posting the next chapter in a few days, so enjoy.  
Steph

* * *

Two weeks later is Alex's yearly doctor appointment. Everything going like it should.The doctor comes back with the test results, and letsAlex know that she's three and half months pregnant. Alex thinks she's going to faint from the news. 

That same day, the captain requests for Walker, Syd, Trivette, and Gage to go undercover for roughly six months. Walker knows he has nothing left to lose. Alex was gone, out of his life forever. He's trying to forget everything they have; it was just his way of dealing with his pain. For some reason he can't forget Alex, he knows he needs her. The group talks a tad bit about going undercover for so long. Then they ensure Captain Price that they will take the mission. By 11:00 they've left Dallas for the next six months.

It's around noon when Alex makes it back to her office. Alex knows she has to find Walker and work this mess out. Alex goes over to ranger headquarters to tell Walker the news that he's going to be a daddy. She when sees that Walker or Trivette isn't there. Immediately she tries to find the captain to see if he knows where Walker is.

"Hey Alex, long time no see." The captain states, as he stops to talk to Alex.

"Oh, hey Captain. Do you know where Walker is?" Alex replies, wanting to find him so much.

"Didn't he tell you that he, Trivette, Syd, and Gage are going undercover for the next six months?" replies Caption Price with very surprise tone. "Wait isn't yours and Walker's wedding in May? It's March now?" at this point Captain Price appears extremely confuse by everything.

Starting to cry Alex tells the captain about the fight that they had a month ago, that had ended it all.

"What else is wrong Alex?" He questions her.

"Well I'm pregnant, with Walker's baby." Alex sobs, as she intensely cries, as she states what's true.

"I can pull him off, if you want Alex?" He replies her not knowing what else to do, additionally know how hard thishas to be on her.

"No don't, I know if he's going undercover for this long he doesn't want me around anymore. He's moving on; I guess I will have to move on as well." Alex stops crying, "Oh please, don't tell Walker about this Captain."

"Fine I won't say a word." Knowing she was right.

* * *

A/N -I bet you want to know what happens next, dont you? Sorry that this chapter is soshort I just wanted to end the chapter here, but the next few chapters are a little longer! I'm also sorry if the grammer isn't great. I'm trying my best to work on it but their's only so much I can do. Like I said before I'm not a writer, just state random thoughts out loud online. 


	3. The Coming Home

Summary: A fight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought would always be there. Alex and Walker finds out how strong their for each other love really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything this story(okay maybe the ramdon ideas I have but that is all). They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Time for the reviews!  
Ghostwriter - Here you go, a new chapter!

A-w4Life - I'm glad you think its awesome, and yes she's pregnant. It was just a random thought I had when writing this.

PersonWorld - No one can believe I put that part in there, Im glad that you still want more after that last chapter.

Space-Case7029 - They might work things out or they might not. I hope you like this chapter too.

Anabunahnuh - BTW I updated,and just for you (and everyone else)! lol And I'm glad that you love the plot and story and stuff like that.

WalkerandAlex4ever -Thank you so much, I'm happy that I have you hooked too.

Walkerlover5011 - Sorry, I know I hate leaving you hanging, but it's kind offun when you write. I hope you cant wait to the next chapter after you read this one! And thanks for having such nice thoughs about the story.

A/N - Well thank you to all the people who have let me know what they think about the story, it makes me want to write ever more stuff. I not for sure how just I will get to write in Dec b/c I have school, 2 jobs, and some friends who want my time also. I will try my best to keep writting then. I hope you enjoy, till next chapter.  
Steph

* * *

In his down time, Walker has lots of time to think about his life, and everything that has happen in past few months. The whole case is going great; the rangers may only have to stay undercover for five months. It's only been two months since he was last in Dallas. Knowing now he has to make everything right with Alex, that's the first thing on his list to do when he gets home.  
"It's Friday May 20, why does it feel like I need to be somewhere else right now." A few minutes later he realizes why this date is stuck in his mind.  
"Oh no, I should be getting married Alex tomorrow," now he's feeling like trash for leaving like he did.  
"I know she still loves me, I can feel it. I just hope she can forgive me."

Being almost six months along, Alex decides not totake all the cases she normally would. So she has more time to think and get things ready for her baby. One part of her wants to run from Dallas, so she doesn't have to deal with her pain when Walker returns. She knows once Walker comes back from undercover and finds out about their baby, they would be back together. Deep down in her heart she knows that's what she wants, thats whatshe has always wanted, butbeing so scared she really doesn't know now. Being scared she also doesn't want him to come back in her life, she's still mad at him for leaving like he did.Alex has decides to keep the baby from Walker has long as she could. Being all she can think about as sheworks onthe baby's room. Then she finishes by laying a pink butterfly pillow in the crib as she leaves the room.

Walker is setting in a SUV with Trivette, Syd, and Gage waiting to go home after six and half months. Everyone is talking and laughing about the last six and half months, everyone but Walker that is. All he could think about was why he wanted to go undercover. Knowing he couldn't stay in Dallas without Alex is one reason. When the four rangers went undercover, he wished he would be killed. After coming to his senses, he knows he has to live to get Alex back, and make everything right again.

Making it back to headquarters, the first thing he does is walk over to the DA's office. After walking in, he sees Alex's secretary.

"Long time no see." She calls out to him when she sees him coming.

"Hey, hmm yeah I just got off of an undercover mission. Do you know where Alex is?" Just coming out with why he's really there,like she doesn't realize why he's there.

Knowing he doesn't know about the baby, all she tells him, "Alex took a personal leave about a week ago. All I know is she's taking the next three months off." She gives him a smile to go with her lie.

"Thanks," Is the only thing Walker could say as he walks out of the office.

On the way back to Ranger Headquarters all he could think, "Why did I have to go undercover? It's been seven months since I've seen her. What if she's moved on without me?"

When Walker makes it back to headquarters, he sees Trivette and tells him"Trivette I have to find Alex."

Jimmy knows how much pain his partner and best friend is going through after all that has happen, "Alex left town, no one knows where or why around here." Letting Walker know everything that he had found out from other rangers in the office.

"Well Trivette, I still have a key to her apartment. Let's see if she left for good or not." Walker tells Trivette has he graps his hat and keys on the way out of headquarters.

"I'm right behind ya Walker." Trivette yells at Walker while trying to catch up with the redhead ranger.


	4. The Findings

Summary: A fight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought would always be there. Alex and Walker finds out how strong their for each other love really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything this story(okay maybe the ramdon ideas I have but that is all). They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

A/N - I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, I really love hearing what everyone thinks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about it. Steph

* * *

On her way to Austin, Alex is frighten by what her dad might say when she shows up with a baby, and no daddy. Finaly standing on her daddy's front step.

"Who is it?" he asks as he comes to the door, when he hears the doorbell.

"It's me daddy, Alex." He opens the door to find her standing there, looking so sad.

"Hey honey, what brings you home, sweetheart?" Hnowing there's something wrong for her just to show up without calling to let him know first.

"Well daddy, I'll like you to meet Grace Alexandra…Cahill." She tells him has she moves the car seat, so he could see Grace.

"Oh my Alex, she's beautiful. Shouldn't she be Grace Alexandra Walker?" He questions her, as he helps her inside.

Once inside,Alex tellsGordon of her and Walker's fight. A few weekslater,she found out about Grace,and wanted to put this messbehind them, to go back to how things where before. It was noon when she made it back to the office, just to find out thatWalker had left an hour before to go undercover for at least six months.

Alex starts to sob while telling her story, "Shhh… it's okay; everything will be okay sweetheart." Gordon tells her, as he wonders if everything could be okay again.

* * *

When Trivette and Walker make it over to Alex's apartment, Walker takes a deep breath as he turns the key and starts to push open the door. Walking in he sees that everything in the living roomis still in its place, Walkerlets out a sigh of relief  
. 

"Well Trivette, I don't think she's left for good." Walker said with a half smile, knowing that there's some hope left. As he walks to her bedroom, with Trivette right behind him.

"Well Walker, I don't think she moved on without you man." as he looks aroundat all the pictures of Alex and Walker together.

Walker feels so empty without her; he needs to hold her again, to kiss her soft lips once more. Walkerwalks out of her room, into the hall,as he starts down the hall he sees the door to the junk room slightly open.Which is always kept closed, becaues Alex never lets anyone in there, not even Walker.When he walks inside, he's surprised to find out it's no longer a junk room, buta baby room. Just taking a glanceWalker knows the room is for a little baby girl. On the back wall he spots a shelf hanging on the wall, with three pink picture frames sitting on it. There's writing oneach of the frames, the first frame has 'Mommy' on it with a picture of Alex. Then thenext frame has Grace written on it, with a picture of a newborn baby. The lastone spells out the word 'Daddy' on the frame with a picture of Walker under the glass. AllWalker could do is look at the picture of that newborn baby girl as tears ran down his check.

"Why did I have to say that to Alex? I never meant a word of it. Why did I have to take this undercover mission? Alex has our first child; I know she's to scared to tell me. How can I find her and look in her eyes? Just to see all the pain and hurt that I've caused her. Now I don't even know my baby's full name" Walker saying out loud to himself, not even noticing thatTrivettehad camein the room,till he puts his hand on Walker's shoulder.

"Trivette, do you think she'll take me back?"Asking his friend,as he holds on tothe picture of a tiny baby girl, just days old.

"I've never seen two people that love each other more than you and Alex. After you two broke up, well . . . I lost all hope in love. If you two couldn't make it, then I have no hope. Walker you have to find her, your love is stronger than this man." Jimmy tells his best friend.

"Do you think so, Trivette?" Walker replies with his back still turn to Trivette.

"I know so. Where do you think she went Walker?"

"I think I know now. It will take about three hours to get there. So I may not get back till tomorrow, or it may be a few days. Tell the captain I'll be back as soon as I can." Walker tells Trivette on his way out to the truck.

* * *

"Dad, what am I going to do if Walker doesn't want me back?" Alex asks as she cries watching their baby sleep. 

"Alex you know just as well as I do thatWalker loves you, and he's gonna love that baby girl, his baby girl. If for some reason he doesn't, then you'll have to stay strong not just for you, but for Grace now." Gordon said as he holds his beautiful daughter.

"I know you're right; I just can't live without him. I wasn't thinking when I told him that it was over. I wish I could just go back, and fix everything. We would be married now, have a family, and he would have never went undercover in the first place. I feel like this is my fault."

"Alex, this isn't your fault. There was no way of knowing what life had waitting for you sweetheart. I know what you and Walker have is a once in a live time love. You can never find any greater love than that."


	5. The Turth

Summary: A fight can cause so much pain, and end what you thought would always be there. Alex and Walker finds out how strong their lovefor each other really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story (okay maybe the ramdon ideas I have but that is all). Theybelong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

A/N - I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, I really love hearing what everyone thinks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and you get to find out what happens, maybe, if your nice. Steph

* * *

Walker is driving to Austin when Trivette calls him. After Trivette made it back to headquarters, he found Captain Price. The captain told him that Alex had came in an hour after they left for their undercover mission. She wanted to put their fight in the past. Also to tell him that he was going to be a daddy in a few short months. After hearing this Walker tells Trivette thanks, and starts thinking. Now he's wishing that he never went undercover. He's always known that Alex is his soul mate, his one and only love. How could he just let her leave without a fight, then just leave as well? Oh, how he longs to hold her, to feel her head laying on his chest. He misses her so much right now.

-----------------------------------

The only thing Alex can do is cry. When she looks at Grace, all she can see is Walker's big blue gray eyes. Wishing he was with her right now. A few minutes later there's a knock at the door. Gordon goes to answer it. "Hey Alex, could you come here a minute?" Gordon calls out. Alex stands up and leaves her beautiful sleeping daughter. Walking into the family room, she can't believe her eyes. Gordon leaves the room without saying a word.

"Walker, is that really you?" Alex said in disbelief.

"I've missed you so much Alex. Can you ever forgive me for what I said to you that night, and then leaving like I did? She puts her finger to his mouth to make him stop talking.

"Walker if anyone ought to be sorry it should be me. I never should have lost my cool like I did." She tells him as she turns her head away in shame.

"Alex?" she looks up in his eyes, and watches him move down onto one knee, and takes her left hand. "Alex will you still marry me?" He asks as he put her ring back on her finger.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Cowboy." She pulls him back on his feet, and gives him a passionate kiss. Something they have both have been longing for since their fight, which seen to happen so long ago. After their kiss, their holding onto each other as close as possible, so they know that this is really real, and not some kind of dream. Then Grace lets out a cry as she wakes up.

"Walker theirs someone I think you should meet." She takes his hand and leads him to where his daughter lays.

"It wouldn't be my little baby girl, would it?" Alex just nods and bits her bottom lip as she tries not to cry.

Walker picks up his crying daughter, just looking at how beautiful she is, just like her mother, and how tiny she is. "Alex what's her name?" Walker asks her with such joy in his voice.

"Grace Alexandra…" Alex tells him proudly, but stops for a moment and then goes on, "but I need to change her last name though." Alex truns away from them for the guilt thats she's feeling right now, for even thinking that Walker would leave her, no would leave them.

"You didn't think I was coming back, did you?" Walker said with guilt in his eyes and in his voice.

Alex truns back to face Walker, knowing he feels just as guilty as she does. "Walker I really didn't know, my heart was telling me you would, but my mind looked at the fact that you were gone. I was scared at the thought of being a single mother. Of being all alone to take care of Grace by myself." Alex confesses as she tries not to start crying again. She looks over at daddy and baby, and smiles at the site. Oh, how cute Walker looks being a daddy, and she wishes that everything was different. That he could have been there when Grace was born.

Know that he couldn't stand to be away from either of them anymore,Walker walks over to where Alex is standing, and looks her in the eye. "Alex I want you and Grace to move in with me out at the ranch."

"Are you sure Walker?" She asked making sure that he really wanted them there, and not just because of what she had said.

"I've lost you once Alex, I'm not about to let that happen again. Besides Grace needs to be with her daddy." Walker gives Alex a deep loving kiss, letting her know everything would be okay again.

* * *

Okay that is the end, maybe. Someone has told me that I should write a few more chapter to this story. I want to know what everyone else thinks. This is all I had wrote for this story, but I could write some more. Let me know what you think. Like always Steph 


End file.
